descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SailorSedna052/Fanfiction contest (side note one-shot of my Wilda Sanderson story. Word count 2999)
After the events of the Cotillion, Wilda was in Fairy Godmother’s office. Godmother was pacing back and forth while Wilda was sitting in a chair. “Of all the stunts you pulled, re-animating the Kraken was the last straw.” Wilda asked, “What was I supposed to do? Let Uma attack the ship? I wasn’t going to let it hurt Ben or Mal.” Godmother said, “It doesn’t matter. The first spell that turned Maleficent into a lizard okay since it was all on your own, but you had to do a spell from your mother’s book.” Wilda crossed her arms. “It was safe.” Godmother got into her face. “It was not! Thanks to that spell, the devil has his grasp on you, your sister Freddie, and your Aunts Mary and Sarah again.” Wilda paled. She forgotten when they were brought back to life, their ‘contract’ ended. “Now it’s up to you to make sure HE doesn’t come back.” Wilda said, “Alright. What must I do?” Godmother said, “You and your Aunts are going back to Salem to break the contract again.” Wild asked, “How?” Godmother said, “When you used the spell, you re-summoned your mother’s spell-book now it’s up to you to destroy the book. But know this, once you step in Salem, you have one night, just like your mother did to destroy the spell book and stop Chernabog. If not, you and your aunts will cease to exist only Freddie will be spared.” She sat back at her desk. “You leave tonight. You’ll reach Salem by 8 pm, you got from midnight ‘til sunrise to end it all.” Wilda quickly got up and ran to her room and started packing this up. As Wilda got her stuff, Freddie, came in. “What’s the rush sis?” Wilda said, “Got a mess to clean up.” Freddie asked, “What kind of mess?” Just then Mary and Sarah with their cloaks and on their brooms appeared. “Aunt Mary, Sarah?” Sarah smiled. “Hi sweetie.” Mary said, “Nice to be outside the island for a change.” Wilda sighs. “I accidently summoned mom’s spell-book. Now I have to destroy it before Chernabog takes it.” She got her bags and then her small silver broomstick. Once press of a button and it stretched out to its regular length. Freddie asked, “Mom’s spell-book? The one the Enchantress destroyed? How are you going to destroy it again?” Wilda said, “That’s why I’m asking for your help.” Freddie smiled. “Well I’m not going to let me sister face this demon alone.” She got on Wilda’s broom.” Wilda said, “Then Salem here we come.” They left from Auradon Prep to Salem. After a couple of hours, they arrived at the area and at the old Sanderson museum. Once inside, Wilda got off her broom and ran to the book stand. Sure enough, it was there. Mary and Sarah walked up to it. “Just looking at it brings back memories.” Said Sarah. Mary said, “Don’t start dancing now. We got a few hours before HE arrives and need to think up of a plan.” Wilda said, “In order to avoid hurting everyone here, maybe we have the fight at the cemetery.” Freddie said, “We can’t. Though us witches are good, he still has a hand on us and if we step on hallow ground, we will be turn to statues. The only ones that can walk there is you, and Ally. Somehow I have the effects only slow and painful.” Sarah then thought up and idea. “I got an idea. Don’t know if it’ll work but I think I know what to do.” Soon it was 1 minutes ‘til midnight. Everyone was into position as Wilda asked, “Everyone ready?” The others nodded. Wilda looked at her watch. “3…2…1.” Suddenly the fake flames of the chandelier pop. The floor boards under their feet begin to move as some green light shines from below. Suddenly it stops. Freddie said, “Here we go.” All the candles in the house light themselves. The fire under the cauldron comes up. The kids hide as a voice can be heard from outside. The kids hide behind the counter as Mary and Sarah stood up straight. Suddenly the doors burst open and the devil came inside in human form. Mary and Sarah yelled, “Master!” The two ran to him and bowed to him. He said, “The remaining Sanderson Sister. How wonderful to see you, though shame Winnie is dead.” Mary said, “We’ve been waiting 20 long years to see you again. The real you I mean.” Sarah said, “Yeah the other guy was really weird to dance with.” The Devil walked around. “But who used one of my old spells?” Then he spots the book. “Wake up! Wake up, sleepy head. Oh, I’ve missed you. Did you miss me too? Sorry to say mommy’s dead but daddy’s here. Come on now, we’ve got work to do.” Then Mary started to sniff around. “Master?” He replied, “Yes?” Mary said, “I smell children.” Both kids look alarmed. Master said, “Sick ‘em.” Mary made her way to where Freddie is. “It’s a teenager. Sixteen, maybe seventeen and half.” He moves over to the counter. “Come out, my dear. We will not harm thee. We love children!” He slams his hand down on the counter and Freddie pops up. Master was taken aback by her witch doctor like appearance. Freddie said, “I thought thou’d never come, Master.” Master said, “Greetings, little one.” Freddie said, “‘Twas I who brought the book back.” Master was still confused. “Imagine, such a pretty little…child.” He took Freddie by the hand and asked, “Tell me, dumpling, what is the year?” She replied, “2017.” He pushes her into a chair. “Ladies, you haven’t been summoned in 24 years.” Mary said, “Well, how time flies…” Sarah said, “When you’re not dead.” Everyone started to laugh but they stop after a minute. The Aunts grew scared. Freddie said, “It’s been great fun, but I guess I better be going.” Master said, “Oh, stay for supper.” Freddie said, “Oh, I’m not hungry.” Master smiled, “But I am.” He grabbed her and then Wilda appeared. “Hey! Let go of my friend.” The sisters got Freddie away from him. “You have messed with my sister and now must suffer the consequences. I summon the burning rain of death.” Master was confused. “Burning rain of death?” Wilda lit up a finger. “She makes fire in her hand.” Wilda holds the flame under one of the sprinklers and suddenly the sprinklers go off. Master runs for cover. “Oh, oh…the burning rain of death!” Sarah popped up and grabbed the book. “My book. She took my book! The book!” The four got out of there, as far as they could. Wilda yelled, “Come on! This way! Inside the Master was still inside but felt the water. “What?” He put his hand out and felt the water. “Those fools! Traitors!” His wings popped out. They made it to another cemetery and touched down. Wilda took the book. “Great. We got the book, now time for step two.” Freddie asked, “How long until he knows?” Sarah said, “Not long.” Wilda opened the book. Mary yelled, “Stay out of there!” Wilda quickly closed it. “It holds his most dangerous spells. He must not get it.” Freddie got the book. “Let’s torch the sucker.” She tries to burn it, but the flames are repelled. Wilda said, “It’s protected by magic.” Freddie made the flames go away. Just then Master appeared. “It’s just a bunch of Hocus Pocus.” He laughed. “Book! Come to Daddy.” The book lifts off the ground but Wilda grabs it. “Fraid not.” Master smiled. “So daughter of Winnie. Still alive?” Wilda yelled, “And waiting for you!” Master said, “Oh. Thou hast waited in vain. And thou will fail to save thy friends, just as thou failed to save thy mother.” Wilda grabbed the book as Master destroyed their brooms. Freddie looked around and saw one of the crypt entrances. “Come on!” They ran to the crypt as Master summoned a fire ball. Luckily everyone was inside as Mary closed the door with a magical rose from Wonderland. “Thanks Mary.” Master growled as he started to fly around to look for them. In the crypt Sarah asked, “Is everyone alright?” Freddie said, “We’re fine. Jordan asked, “What is this place?” Wilda said, “Salem has more than one tunnel under the streets. If we get far enough, we should hit the back where our hotel is.” Mary looks up and spots some rats and other unpleasant things. “Oh, don’t look up kids.” Wilda said, “Don’t worry, we won’t.” Freddie said, “Relax, cats hunted mice down here for years.” Meanwhile Master was still looking for them. “Where are they?” Soon enough they made it to the hotel and quickly made it to their rooms. “Finally.” Said Mary. Freddie said, “Now we need to hide this until sunrise.” Wilda asked, “What would happen at sunrise?” Sarah said, “If he doesn’t touch this book, HE and the book will be destroyed from this world.” Freddie said, “Best if we take shifts so we can sleep.” She checked her watch. “We got 5 hours left to go.” Back at the cottage, Master was back inside and was pacing wonder what to do next. “Okay, the spell, what was it? I have to make the potion from memory.” He started to walk around the room until he yelled, “Now I remember! Winnie was here, the book was there, Sarah, was in the back, dancing idiotically. And the book said, I remember it like it was yesterday…oil of boil, and a dead man’s nose. Or was it his thumbs…Or his gums? A dead man’s buns…Mums? Fungs? Chungs? Chungs! It’s no use…I don’t remember the ingredients. I…I…I’ve got to have my book.” He runs over to the window and throws it open and calls out the book. “Book! Come home…or make thyself known!!” At the hotel, the book opens its eye. At that moment Mary wakes up and the book shuts its eye. Sarah wakes up a moment later and looked at her watch. “2 more to go.” Mary said, “This has been the longest night we’ve been through.” Sarah looked at the two. “I feel sorry for them.” Mary said, “We owe them a lot.” Sarah agreed. “Yeah.” Mary said, “Look, could we find some way to help them?” Sarah asked, “The book? That thing has been nothing by trouble but maybe there’s a way in here to help us.” Mary got the book and placed it on their laps. And then they open the book. They don’t see anything, but we see a magical light shoot up from the book and go straight up. “Nothing weird so far.” At the cottage, Master was weeping on the bed. He got up and reached for the window and looks out. With delight, she spots the signal from the spell-book. “They opened it!! Just when my time was running out!” His wings popped out and started to fly to the area. Back at the hotel, Mary and Sarah are still looking in the book. Just then Wilda closed the book. “Did it work?” The Master arrived outside. Sarah said, “Maybe we should wait a bit.” Wilda said, “Okay.” They walked over to one of the rooms since it was a grand suite and went inside. Outside Master cuts open one of the window screens with his fingernail. The three, minus Freddie so she can sleep, made it to the kitchen. Mary said, “Might as well use the sault thing.” Sarah looks around in the cupboard for some salt. He finds some and drops it down to Wilda. “Got it.” Wilda said, “All we need to form a circle of salt to protect us from him.” Then they heard a sound from upstairs. “Freddie!” They ran to her room and found Master with Freddie and the book. “Looking for this and this?” The book opens its eye and looks at them. Master opens the book and a ball of energy hits Wilda and she goes down. Sarah ran to her. “Wilda!” Mary quickly forms circles of salt around them. Master was impressed. “Salt! What a clever little witch. But it will not save thy friends. No.” Freddie yelled out, “Willa!! Let me go!! Put me down!!” Master burst from the room, the two were knocked back by the power. They quickly ran to Wilda. Wilda slowly woke up and stood up. “Where’s Freddie?” Back at the cottage, Master was making his potion as Freddie was struggling to escape. The other three managed to highjack a car and made their way to the cottage. At the cottage, Master said, “Soon the lives off all thy little friends will be mine. And I shall be walk on earth again forever.” Freddie said, “It doesn’t matter how you walk! You’re the ugliest thing that’s ever lived, and you know it!” Master silenced her. “Ah…you die first!” Freddie sits back with a huff. Master takes a bite of his tongue and spits it into the cauldron. “‘Tis ready.” He got a spoon filled with it. He stomped on Freddie’s foot nearly making her opened her mouth. Just then Wilda came in. “Prepare to die! Again.” Master said, “You, you have no powers here, you fool.” Wilda said, “Maybe not, but there’s a power greater than your magic, and that’s knowledge. And there’s one thing that I know that you don’t.” Master asked, “And what is that, dude?” Wilda said, “Daylight savings time.” Suddenly a pink light begins to shine behind Wilda. It looks like the rising sun and so Master react in a panic, they all try to run from the light while Wilda unties Freddie and grabbed the book again and knocked down the potion pot. “Wilda! Get me out of here!” “The sun! It hurts!” Master collapse to the floor and lay there. Once outside, Freddie pauses just outside the door. “Wilda, I wanna see her turn to dust.” Both she and Wilda turn when they hear Sarah whistling, Mary driving. “Pump it!” Everyone got inside the car and got out of there. Inside, Master woke up and saw nothing was wrong. “I hate kids.” He stood up and looks down at the spilled potion. “And my potion, my beautiful potion. Wait, there’s just enough left for one child. The vial!” He managed to find it and filled it. “Oh joy, what luck, this is perfect for that little toe headed brat!” In the car, they tried to get away. Only 30 minutes left. Freddie yelled, “Step on it Mary!” Mary went faster. “Is he there?” she asked. Wilda turned around. “No.” Sarah said, “Good.” Suddenly Master pulls up next to the driver’s side window. “Pull over! Let me see your driver’s permit.” He laughs and then tries to pull Jorden out of the car, but the girls hold onto her. “Resisting arrest?” Mary was able to disentangle herself from him. She flings out her hand and went a magic attack and Master was knocked into some bushes. Sarah said, “That was amazing Mary.” Soon they made to the Salem cemetery and went passed the gate onto hallow grounds. “We’re almost done.” Said Freddie. Just the Master appeared again. Wilda said, “This is getting old.” Master yelled, “For the last time, prepare to meet thy doom!” Sarah and Mary swings at ho, and he laughs. “You traitors, I’ve had enough of you.” He sends fire balls at them and they dodged. Soon they were separated and Master grabs Freddie. “Wilda!” Wilda saw Freddie in Master’s clutches. Master laughs. “All right, you little trollymall.” He whips out the vial. “This’ll teach you to call people ugly. Open your mouth. Open your mouth, I say!” Freddie struggles and managed to knock the vial out of his hand. Wilda manages to catch the vial before it hits the ground. “Give me that vial!” Wilda said, “Put her down or I’ll smash it.” Master yelled, “Smash it and she dies!” The other two popped up. “Wilda! No!” Wilda makes a quick decision and downs the potion. Once gone, she tosses the empty vial away. “Now you have no choice. You have to take me.” Master lowers himself to hover only about a foot off the ground. “You are a fool to give up thy life for thy sisters.” He tosses Freddie down and grabs Wilda by the front of her shirt as she started to glow. As the 2 struggled, Master to suck Wilda’s life force. Wilda knocks Master’s hands and both fall to the ground outside of the area. Master crawls over to her, picks her up off the ground and still tries to suck away her life force. Meanwhile, the sun begins to rise. Master looks down and realizes something was wrong. Wilda’s feet was turning to stone. “But how?” Wilda smirked. “We shrunk the place. And guess where the book is?” Master turned his head and saw Mary and Sarah have it. Once the sun was up, Wilda turned to stone. “Good-bye~” She turns completely to stone as she grasped hard on Master. Soon Master, and the book exploded. When it was over, the cemetery was back to normal and apparently there was a protective spell on Mary and Sarah and now they’re free to talk on hallow grown. Freddie ran to Wilda and hugged her. “Sister.” She started to cry. Then they heard. “It’s not over yet.” They turned their heads and saw Godmother. “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo.” Soon Wilda was free and breathing. The next day, Ben in his royal garb making his announcement. “For protecting Salem and ending a long curse, I pardon Mary and Sarah Sanderson. However, I’m afraid there’s blood on Winifred’s hands. Her status won’t be changed.” Wilda looked down. “But as reward, both of you can live in Auradon.” The two stood up as their clothes changes from witches to wiccan and everyone cheered. And that’s all there is… Category:Blog posts